


Brilliant in Brazil

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #570: Snape and the Brazilian Wizarding School.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brilliant in Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #570: Snape and the Brazilian Wizarding School.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Brilliant in Brazil

~

Emerging from the international Floo, Severus sighed. It was too hot, too bright, too _foreign_. He huffed. 

Beside him, Potter was practically bouncing. “Brilliant! I can’t believe we’re in Brazil!” 

Severus could. He’d seen Minerva’s smirk as she’d told the headmaster of the Brazilian wizarding school who she was sending as Hogwarts representatives to that year’s MERDE (Merit Enabled Reasoning Deduction and Education) conference. _Bloody interfering cat._

“Professors Snape and Potter?” A man approached. “I’m Professor Paolo Silva. Welcome to Brazil.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. Silva seemed to be eyeing Potter up. He growled. “You’re our guide?” 

“Yes.” 

Severus sighed. _Wonderful._

~

By the time they arrived at the Brazilian school, a compound nestled in the hills of Rio de Janeiro overlooking the ocean, _Paolo_ and Potter seemed cozy. 

Severus, exasperated, sneered as Paolo lingered by the door to their shared quarters. “We need time to freshen up,” he said pointedly.

Paolo smiled. “Of course,” he said, and, to Severus’ chagrin, clasped Potter’s hand. “See you, _Harry_.” 

Their quarters had separate bedrooms but shared a common living area and bath. Without a word, Severus picked a room, leaving Potter the other. “This will be fun!” called Potter after him. 

Severus huffed. “Unlikely.” 

~

At the welcome reception Severus drank wine, watching narrowly as Paolo flirted with Potter. Focussed, he jumped when someone approached. “Professor Snape?” 

“Madam?” 

“I’m Headmistress Inez. Welcome to the Brazilian Wizarding school. We look forward to hearing your insights on this year’s topics.” 

Severus nodded curtly, discreetly watching Potter as Inez nattered on. He wasn’t discreet enough, however.

“Are you and your colleague...involved?” Inez finally asked. 

“What? No!” Severus grabbed more wine from a passing tray. “I’m simply...concerned.” 

“Hm.” Inez smiled. “Well, Paolo’s harmless. He’s just enjoys flirting.” 

Severus pondered if he’d enjoy a fist in his face.

~

In addition to attending lectures, conference attendees were encouraged to participate in local, Brazilian culture. Teeth gritted, Severus watched Potter immerse himself in everything Brazil had to offer. _Including the people,_ Severus thought darkly as he and Paolo disappeared together after lunch. 

When Potter returned to their rooms in the evening, dishevelled and smiling, Severus’d had enough. “You’re _supposed_ to be representing Hogwarts,” he snapped. “Not fornicating your way through the conference!” 

Harry blinked. “I just--” 

“Spare me,” Severus growled. “It’s obvious what you’ve been doing.” 

Potter glared. “Why do you care?” 

It was the last straw. Severus saw red. 

~

Severus backed Potter up against the wall. “I care for Hogwarts’ reputation,” he snarled, eyes locked on Potter’s. “If you want to spread your legs for every smarmy Brazilian school staff member it’s no concern of mine!” 

“Paolo isn’t smarmy! And he’s not gay. Which, if you’d heard anything he said, you’d know. And I repeat, why do you care? You’re not interested in me. I’ve been trying to get closer to you all year--”

“Closer?” Severus hissed. “I’ll show you closer!” Snarling, he captured Potter’s mouth with his, thrusting his tongue roughly inside. And that’s when his world shifted. 

~

Rather than protest, Potter dragged him closer. Severus undid Potter’s flies. “Drive me crazy,” Potter growled against Severus’ jaw as Severus peppered kisses along his neck, and when Severus’ hand finally circled his cock and stroked, he whimpered.

Smirking, Severus drew back, watching as Potter fell apart in his arms. Throwing his head back, Potter arched into Severus’ hand, coming all over both of them. 

Forehead against Potter’s, Severus frotted against Potter’s leg until he, too, came. “Did your Brazilian wizard give you that?” he muttered. 

Potter cracked open one eye. “No. Now can we talk?” 

Severus sighed. “Very well.” 

~

“It’s our last day. We should probably attend the farewell breakfast,” murmured Potter from the vicinity of Severus’ armpit. 

Severus huffed. “So you can see _Paolo_?” 

Potter sighed. “Must you sneer his name like that? And you can’t possibly be jealous.” He chuckled. “We’ve spent every minute together this week, after all.” 

Severus hummed. Indeed they had. He patted Potter’s arse. “Nevertheless, I’ll be pleased to leave Brazil and be home.” 

“Me, too.” Harry shifted his head to Severus’ chest. “Do you think Minerva knew this would happen?” 

Recalling her smug smile as she’d seen them off, Severus snorted. “Indubitably.” 

~


End file.
